Mutant Battle (BZPRPG)
Regroup Five of the "Rebels" -- VMN, Pohaka, Rahkar, Rikhu, and Kahzak -- escape Zyrul's office after being soundly defeated. The five regroup in VMN's room to discuss their next course of action, opting out of taking Rahkar to the Academy hospital despite her wounds. Meanwhile, the other Rebels, who were scattered after the battle, meet up as well -- Lazok rescues Tengi after the latter's fall during the battle, and on the way to the hospital room meets Dwin. The Toa of Fire assists Lazok, who has his own injuries to worry about. About an hour later, the Rebels in VMN's room -- their number increased by two during this time -- are just about to come to a decision when there is a knock on the door: Skover, Toa of Gravity and Loyalist, has tracked them down. A short skirmish ensues, during which Dwin, Lazok, and Tengi meet up with VMN's group. However, Skover insists he does not come with malevolent intent, but instead wishes to talk. A deep discussion about their allegiance and morality follows, leaving both Skover and the Rebels conflicted. They are on opposite sides, but on a personal level they are friends and classmates. Are the Rebels truly prepared to throw away their old frienships for the sake of a moral cause they aren't entirely sure about? Meanwhile, Seshu, himself conflicted over what he did during the battle in Zyrul's office, and wanting to avoid the Rebels whom he fears hold a grudge against him, comes across a note. The note reads: My Leader: We are hiding in the forest. Some students attacked and wounded one of us, but then they retreated. Waiting for orders. Should we attack again? Even more confused about what is going on, Seshu hurries down the hallways, and unintentionally runs into the Rebels. Seshu stares at the Rebels defiantly, despite his fear that the damage to his relationship with them is permanently damaged. It isn't. Rahkar is the first to make amends with Seshu, followed by Lazok. Pohaka notices the note in Seshu's hand and asks about it, but Seshu doesn't know. Little do any of the Toa present realize, however, that they will soon find out. Conference Inside Zyrul's office, Zyrul and Kyshim hold a secret meeting. The two discuss the new allies they have made -- Razekiel and Seshu -- tools they can potentially use to their advantage. Kyshim, however, notes that Seshu displays some reluctance to conform to Zyrul's way of thinking...to which the Headmaster responds that he will 'teach' the Toa properly. Kyshim also tells Zyrul of the deal he has made with a gang who call themselves the 'Piraka'. Zyrul is angered at the fact that Kyshim didn't bother telling him until after the deal was made, but Kyshim reassures Zyrul that the 'Piraka' can be trusted -- after all, "They'd throw them off a cliff if I gave them enough widgets." Just then, one of Zyrul's agents bursts in, reporting an attack. Kyshim grins at the timing, though Zyrul wants clarification. "Describe them and from what direction they came from," he requests. "Both groups are mutants, sir." "Both?" "There are two groups attacking, sir." Kyshim grows nervous; his grin is gone. "They...They said they'd all attack in one mass." Zyrul turns to his servant. "Do they appear to be working together?" The servant says no: upon merging, the two groups of mutants began to attack each other. "That means we have both an Ally and a Rebellion on our hands attacking for separate reasons..." Zyrul shoots a glare at Kyshim. "...and we don't even know which is which." Kyshim quickly readies himself for battle. He is about to exit the room when Zyrul stops him. "Don't forget your helmet, Kyshim." Kyshim stares at Zyrul in astonishment. "But if I wear that, no one will recognize me, and I may be killed by my own side." The Headmaster's eyes narrow into slits. "I know." Original Post Mutant Battle The two armies of mutants climb over the inner wall, entering the school grounds as they continue to battle each other. Any Academy Toa brave foolish enough to get too close is overwhelmed. However, Pohaka is undaunted. The Toa of Electricity starts off by telekinetically hurling an unfinished statue of Zyrul into the armies, scattering them, then leaps into the fray, firing off his twin lightning blasters. Skover, interrupted from training with other Gravity Toa, also joins in, sniping at Mutants. Dwin, Lazok, Hokol, and VMN are next to enter the battle, leading the charge. A few Toa target Kyshim, mistaking the helmeted warrior for an enemy, as Zyrul predicted. He easily deflects or dodges these attacks however -- his main concern at the moment is to figure out which of the armies is on their side. The battle continues for a short while, with none of the three sides seeming to gain an advantage. Then out of the chaos, Kyshim sees Razekiel fighting off Mutants. Seeing this as a good chance to test his new ally, Kyshim, his identity hidden, charges at Razekiel. Does Razekiel deserve to be an Elite, Kyshim wants to know, or does he deserve to squirm in the grime like the rebellious filth he fought earlier? Razekiel manages to make a comeback after initially being beaten down, and even drives the much more experienced fighter off, surprising Kyshim. Meanwhile, Seshu is hiding behind a tree, using trickery to fell the Mutants rather than outright engaging them in battle. However, one Mutant manages to entangle Seshu in its tentacles. The resulting struggle sends both Seshu and the Mutant into a lake on the grounds. Lazok notices this, and despite their differences, decides that as a friend Seshu is worth saving, and leaps after the pair. Lazok manages to rip apart enough of the tentacles to pull Seshu free, though he himself has been left too weak, and slowly sinks toward the bottom of the lake. For the second time in the duration of minutes, one person decides to save another despite being on opposing sides. This time, Razekiel is the one who dives into the lake and rescues Lazok. When Lazok comes to, Razekiel leaves him a warning -- "Next time, rebel, you won't be so lucky." Teamwork among the Academy Toa reveals itself multiple times as the battle continues: VMN and Rikhu fall in battle, and fellow student Kahzak attempts to defend them. Pohaka and Dwin team up to take down five Mutants at once, neither knowing that Destiny has planned countless more team-ups for them in the future. Votan bravely takes on the Mutants close up, while Lazok provides sniper support from the hospital window with earth darts. Rahkar has the misfortune to run into Kyshim, and loses against him. She is carried to the hospital, paralyzed -- the others who Kyshim fight are not so lucky. Taking advantage of the chaos and his hidden identity, Kyshim cuts down Mutants and Toa alike. The battle begins to die down, though by now it is clear that the Academy will suffer huge casualties either way. Just then, there is a booming noise, and the large gates of the Academy swing open. The Cavalry The Drones have arrived. They look like robotic Rahkshi, their staffs adorned with claws on each end, electricity leaping between the teeth of these claws. The Drones charge, annihilating any Mutant that gets in their way, but sparing the Academy Toa. At the head of the group, leading the charge, is the Headmaster of the Academy: Zyrul. He is a literal force of nature, wielding several elements simultaneously as he swings his katana through the air. Mutants left and right are decimated. With this turnaround in the fight, the Academy Toa are reinvigorated -- Dwin is among the most energetic: using his unique shapeshifting power, the Toa of Fire transforms into a Tahtorak, plowing through Mutants. Skover, seeing that victory is guaranteed, begins gathering bodies for burial. An anti-Zyrul Toa, however, sneaks up on Skover and knocks him out. "Who's gonna be Zyrul's little snitch now, huh?" the assailant sneers. Meanwhile, within the hospital, Seshu makes a shocking revelation -- a lone Mutant charges into the hospital, is quickly dispatched, and lies there, the signature oozing holes and spines evident for all to see. Seshu remembers the symptoms, and deduces the source of these Mutants: the Visorak. Category:Academy Original Storyline (BZPRPG)